


Encyclopedia Pokesans

by Lucy_Black



Series: From Pockets to Monsters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Gen, HorrorTale, Pokemon, Swapfell, Underfell, Underlust, dusttale, outertale, pokesans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Welcome to the Beginner’s Guide for Master Pokesans. I’m Prof. Stretch and I will be your instructor in this fascinating world.Then hold your pokeballs and let’s go!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ambitious Pokemon x Undertale project, From Pockets to Monsters. 
> 
> Here, through Prof. Stretch (US! Papyrus) I will try to detail the idea of how my universe works and explain what the Pokesans are and the details about each of them.
> 
> I hope you like it and please forgive any mistake (English is not my default language)!

_* A tall skeleton monster wearing an orange hooded sweatshirt, beige capri pants under an open white coat and slippers appears *_

Hey! Welcome to the Beginner’s Guide for Master Pokesans, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Prof. Stretch a Pocket Monsters scholar specializing in the genre Sans, popularly known as Pokesans, and I’ll be your instructor in the fascinating world of these creatures .

You’re new here, not you? (obviously, if not, I would not be going through this introduction) No problem, I will guide you so that you can become the master pokesans you have always dreamed of.

So let’s start?


	2. What are Pocket Monsters?

(Yes, yes, you probably already know what they are, but I have to follow a script here partner, or they will make me re-record everything … again)

In our world we have two dominant races, the Monsters and the Pocket monsters, and as long as the Monsters lose their ability to use magic, the Pockets have kept it and have become capable of extraordinary deeds!

Pocket Monters (as the name suggests) are mostly small, some being so tiny that they fit in the palm of the hand, while others can be as big as a house.

They have characteristics more “animalistic” than their Monster counterparts, not only physically but psychologically too.

Both species have developed a symbiotic relationship, with Monsters and Pokémon living in harmony (almost always) and helping each other, either to reach their full potential or to facilitate life on a daily basis.

Some Monsters have pokémons as mascots, others as helpers and even as romantic partners, but more popularly they are used by Monsters to confront each other in battles and competitions.

This may seem strange (even horrible in some ways), but battles are the easiest and most effective way to make pokémons hone and develop their powers, sometimes even evolving.

We classify Pokemon by: Gender, Family, Class, and Type, and Classes may vary depending on the Pokémon Genre.

There are many genres of pokemons such as the little lizard monsters called the Pokealphy or the stuffed animals known as Poketemmies and, of course, those of the genus Skeletons called Pokesans.

As a researcher of the latter I will delve deeper into them going forward.

(After all this is a guide for Pokesans!)


	3. What is a Pokesan?

Pokesans is a Pocket Monster skeleton genre.

Um … that did not help much, did it? Well then (again) let’s go to the long explanation.

Pokesans are small bipedal skeletons (with the exception of the evolution of a Class), with large rounded skulls, wide ocular openings with apparent focal lights (mostly), a large jaw bearing an almost permanent smile and a tail.

These are the basic characteristics of all pokesans, but they also sometimes have other physical characteristics such as claws, horns, fins, wings, etc.

Every pokesan has a great magical ability, this variable being according to his Type.

If it still is not clear what are pokesans (* sigh * Why did I apply for this job anyway? Oh yes, I did not. Thanks, for reminding me Sans) okay, maybe with a comparative be easier to understand.


	4. Monster x Pokesans - Body and Magic

**Monster x Pokesans**

To best illustrate I will now list the key features that differentiate the Pokesans from their Monster counterpart.

**Body and Magic**

As stated earlier, a characteristic that distinguishes pokesans is the presence of a tail. ALL pokesans own a tail, even though it is so short that it does not appear beneath the clothing, or it is “all” a tail, like the lamas pokesans (pokesans snake), or the merskeletons (pokesans mermaids).

At first glance, pokesans may physically even look a lot like Skeleton Monsters, but it’s not just the presence of a tail or other “paraphernalia” that sets them apart, it’s their magical ability that makes even their biology different.

For example, skeleton monsters have fixed physical bodies, while pokesans have something called ecto-magic that form certain parts of their body (especially “soft” parts), such as flippers in aquatic pokesans, “feathers” and “leather” “In flying pokesans or even tongue and sexual organs.

Because of this the pokesans also do not have a fixed **physical** gender, being able to summon what best suits their desires.

The parts created by this ecto-magic (the ecto-body) can be summoned or discarded according to the need or will of the pokesans.

Pokescan magic is not only meant to create body parts, pokesans have the ability to use their magic for various things, such as magical attacks (often linked to their Type, like spitting fire, generating electricity, etc.), summoning bones ( which can serve a myriad of purposes other than attack and defense) or "magical servants” (usually in the form of sentient animal skulls that can launch a plethora of magical attacks on their own).

Quite different from us Poor Monsters, whose magic is basically restricted there is physical maintenance and some ability to influence intention (and yet it takes a lot of training to have the ability to use it properly).

Also, due to magic, pokesans are able to evolve.

Evolution is a state generated by the magical development of the pokemon that causes it to change not only physically but sometimes type (change in magic type or implementing it), plus a considerable increase in its magic (and often in its size) in an instant.

I’ll go into more detail about this later. Just know that this ability belongs only to pokemons.


	5. Monster x Pokesans - Intellect and Behavior

**Intellect and Behavior**

But it’s not just the physical and magical differences that set us apart. Pokesans have their own behavioral and social patterns.

Intellectually pokesans are as capable as any monster (even more than some I know), being able to learn advanced notions such as reading and math, as well as full understanding of concepts, rules and laws (now how much the application varies from pokemon to pokemon and from situation to situation).

It has been proven that they can learn to write, but most seem to find it too laborious. They also have the ability to understand any spoken Monster language, almost instantly (we’ll get back to communication shortly).

Pokesans possess the knowledge and skill to build, creating rudimentary forms of accommodation, but most prefer to live outdoors, sometimes creating burrows or using caves as shelters. They are also fully capable of creating utensils (carving or magically creating) to facilitate tasks such as cooking, sheltering or hunting and just as most civilized beings use fire to cook their food (although there are those who prefer their raw foods).

While many pokesans form flock and even communities (with leaders and rules) among themselves or among other pokemons, they do not demonstrate interest in creating an “advanced” society of their own. No one has yet been able to understand the reason for this, being they with knowledge, skill and power, to choose to live in the wild to build their own civilization.

Some researchers have already suggested that it is due to the high magical level that makes their instincts stronger and wilder, and what makes the cooperation necessary to create an impossible base society.

While this theory has certain merits (many pokesans have strong territorial behaviors that hinder group conviviality) it seems rather weak when we can see many pokesans working together, whether with their own gender or not, and even leaving their differences aside to achieve objective in common.

The most accepted theory is due to sheer laziness. (I know, unbelievable is not it? And people still say I’m lazy!)

The pokesans seem to be satisfied with the life they have and those who prefer a life with more “stewardship” end up counting on a Monster to provide that to them.

This assumption has more support because not even they (the pokesans) have an appropriate answer to that question (no Sans … shrugging is not an appropriate response … it does not matter if I use it often too!) .

I will better detail the behavioral patterns when we come to Families and Classes.


	6. Monster x Pokesans - Language and Communication

**Language and communication**

Pokesans do not have a language vocal or writing own (if known).

Pokesans can learn to speak a few words or phrases, with more or less difficulty, in the Monster language (although there are some who have managed to develop the ability to communicate perfectly in Monster language). They are also able to understand any variation Monster language after only some time of exposure to it.

It is believed that this is due to the unique ability of communication that Pokémon have. This ability is called Pokémon communication (it’s not very creative) or “language” Pokémon.

This “language” consists of something like a mental interaction between the Pokémon, which causes them to communicate freely among themselves without emitting any sound.

We believe that this ability to communicate mentally facilitates the absorption of the meaning of spoken words and your understanding of the Monster languages.

Any pokemon genre can communicate with another pokemon using this “language”, but between a pokemon and a Monster it is necessary to have a link so that there is this mental understanding. The greater the bond, the greater the understanding between them (so do not worry the pokesans can not “read your mind” … at least not most).

I know you should be curious about the Master / Pokesans link, but for now we will continue with what sets Pokesans apart from Monsters and we will come back to that subject in the future.


	7. Monster x Pokesans - Mating and Reproduction

**Mating and Breeding**

Pokesans have periods of fertility (mating seasons) and these periods trigger a series of symptoms called Heat Cycles.

Heat happens when the monster’s body accumulates enough magic to allow the development of a new life. It has as symptoms: increased body temperature, increased libido and release of soul resonance (often perceived as a powerful odor or attraction) that can even affect Monsters (but in a much more gentle way).

These cycles are triggered when a pokesans reaches maturity of reproduction, which is variable according to each Family / Class.

In the Lust class, for example, the pokesans are in a state of permanent Heat (only the symptoms and not the fertility).

Although this period has a high level of success, it is not 100% guarantee of a conception.

Although a relationship between Monster and Pokemon is acceptable, all these differences make us reproductively incompatible. It means that even if a monster and a Pokemon become romantically and sexually involved, they will not be able to generate offspring.

This is due not only to magical level differences, but also to the biological forms of reproduction that both species possess. Pokesans spawn eggs while Monsters spawn their offspring into their bodies.

While there is usually one egg per mating (which may even contain twins), it is not uncommon at times to have more than one egg. This can happen more easily if the pokesans in question have more than one partner.

Pokesans can spawn an egg with other Pokémon Genres, but it is more complicated how much more different is the form of magical conception that Genres possess (so a pokesan is more likely to generate an egg with a pokealphys, which also generate eggs, than with a pokeflowey that generate seeds).

Like many things related to pokemons, everything depends on the intention of the pair (or pairs) involved.

Pokesans can have a permanent link, where the pair (or pairs) stays together all of life or only until the puppy (s) are old enough to be independent (again it depends on pokesans for pokesans).

The puppies of pokesans also differ from children Monsters. While a Baby Monster will be born helpless, babies pokesans are already born with their powers (though little control over them) and they have reached maturity much faster than a child Monster.


	8. Monster x Pokesans - Clothing

**Clothing**

Another curious factor of the birth of a pokesans is their “clothing”. Pokesans are born naked (like most living beings), but in a short time their magic will have covered them with a kind of “uniform” a kind of “body overalls” that follows patterns and characteristics of each Family or Class (even in aquatic pokesans ).

Although this outfit is created by magic, it is not a part of your body (like the magic that forms ecto-body), so it will not do damage to the pokesans if in a battle it is damaged.

If the overalls become too damaged the pokesans can discard it and summon a new one, the old one will disappear in a short time. The overalls can also be discard it and summon a new one by the will of the pokesans. Many creators (especially the Coordinators) like to decorate their pokesans with custom clothing.

The overalls always follow the same pattern, only changing when the pokesans evolves (and then permanently stayed in the new form). The pokesans have no control over their colors or patterns.

Pokesans do not usually use any form of footwear (in the wild at least). Sometimes the overalls themselves will cover their feet (and also the tail in some) giving the impression of shoes (often in a pattern of boots or slippers).


	9. Monster x Pokesans - Longevity and Health

**Longevity and health**

We believe (we pokemon scholars) that due to their magical ability the pokesans (all pokemons to be exact) can live for many, many years beyond the expectation Monster. While a Monster may be lucky enough to reach 100, there are pokemons documented for hundreds of years, in the case of Legends even millennia (it is speculated that the Legendary are actually immortal, but there is no proof of this).

Due to magic they are also very resistant and immune to most of the diseases of Monsters (although we share some similar symptoms sometimes when ill), but may still contract magical types of diseases, including a so-called “Fall.”

The Fall occurs when a pokesan enters into something like a depressive state that causes him to stop eating, protect or move that will weaken him to comatose, almost always fatal state.

It may seem like a psychological rather than a physical illness, but it also affects their magical levels. A “Fallen” pokemon (as it is called a falling pokemon) has fall magic levels (hence part of the name of the disease), to the point that the pokesans can no longer use their magic, ultimately leading to their death .

The “Fall” is a process that can last a long time (depending on the strength of the Pokemon in question) until its end. A Fallen Pokémon can rarely recover and what can lead to a “Fall” is variable, but usually linked to a great emotional loss. Despite this, fallen Pokesans are very rare (Pokesans are very resistant pokemon, both physically and mentally).

Like Monsters, Pokesans have their bodies turned to dust when they die.


	10. Pokesans x Pokesans - Rank

**Pokesans x Pokesan**

Now that we've talked about what makes them different from us Monsters, we'll talk about what makes them different from each other.

**Ranking**

For better study and understanding of pokesans we divided them according to their physical, behavioral and power characteristics by Family, Class and Type being:

 **Three Families:** Classic, Swap and Fell, and one **subfamily:** Swapfell (also called Fellswap by some).

 **Eight Classes:** Outer, Horror, Dust, Gasterblaster, Lust, Dance, Legendary and Mystical.

 **Eighteen Types:** Plant, Fire, Water, Insect, Normal, Poisonous, Electric, Earth, Fighter, Psychic, Stone, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Dragon, Metallic, Dark and Fairy (Phew!).

Pokesans, regardless of their classifications, can be found in many different places and in many different ways. There are flying, aquatic, terrestrial and even space and interdimensional Pokesans!

And how to distinguish the Pokesans you wonder, let's start by introducing Families and their characteristics.


	11. Pokesans x Pokesans - Classic Family

**Families**

Three Families and a Subfamily are common to every Pokemon Genres. Regardless of Type or Class, every pokemon belongs to one of them.

Pokesans are classified by the combination of their characteristics, physical, behavioral and magic in one of these Families, which are:

**Classic**

Classic Family pokesans are the most abundant in our world and are known worldwide for their laziness.

It is quite common to trip over a Classic while he taking a nap, but do not think that because they are lazy that are easy to catch. Some of the strongest poksans are in this Family.

Its main physical characteristics are: Rounded bones (skull shape, orbits and eye foci), white eye lights (may a focus increase and change to blue or yellow when in combat) and straight-looking teeth (may or may not have hidden prey). Dense and smooth bones with more robust proportions.

Its magic is usually mostly blue, and may have variation between tones, but never very clear.

The basic colors of their overalls are shades of blue (medium to dark), white and gray, and may have patterns in pink, white or black.

They are known mostly for their laziness, their sense of humor (sometimes even playing tricks) and for being gentle protectors.

There are Classics of all types.

They are quite sociable, but it is not uncommon to find them living alone, or just with their mating partner(s). Although we can find them with other Pokemon Genres, it is more common to find them in the company of other Pokemon.

Classic Family pokesans tend to have mild heat cycles and often prefer to go through these periods alone rather than looking for a partner (which doesn't mean they don't usually lend a "hand" to other pokesans or pokemons who are going through their own cycles of heat).

Because of this, they usually only breed puppies after mating (ie after finding a partner(s) for life).


	12. Pokesans x Pokesans - Fell Family

**Fell**

Fell pokesans may be as lazy as the Classics, but they have a much more aggressive attitude than their counterparts. They have a "hot" temperament (regardless of whether they are of the fire Type) and are usually more nervous, prone to fights and even anxiety attacks.

They are hard to train pokesans because they are stubborn and like to "test" their masters. They can be a bit of a prankster too, but usually this side is not much fun for their victims.

Nevertheless they are extremely faithful and considerate pokesans once they have earned their loyalty (the way they demonstrate this can be a little unorthodox at times, be warned).

Its main physical characteristics are: sharper bones (cavity, claws and eye lights sometimes), all pointed teeth, can have one or two canines of golden color. White, red or one of each color eye lights (one may increase and become red or yellow in combat). Dense bones and lakes. Because they are very territorial they tend to have a variety of scars and cracks.

The magic of this Family is exclusively red, with variations of tones.

They are known for their laziness, their ferocity in combat and their loyalty.

These pokesans have several Types, but are most commonly found in fire and night Types.

The basic colors of your clothing are red and black, and may have details in white and yellow (or gold).

They have solitary habits and are extremely territorial. We can find small groups of them, so if so, proceed with caution, it will probably be a family group. They do not mix much, but it is not entirely uncommon to find them with members of other Pokesan Families (and always in small packs).

Their heat cycles are more aggressive, and they don't mind looking for occasional partners to satiate them (but they're less likely to lend a helping hand to others in the same situation). As with the Classic, they usually breed puppies with only one mated partner(s).


	13. Pokesans x Pokesans - Swap Family

**Swap**

Swap Family pokesans can be considered the complete opposite of the other two Families. They are cheerful, energetic and very friendly. Always ready to help or battle.

They are the easiest pokesans to train and the ones that connect most quickly to their masters.

Don't be fooled by their often “childish” or innocent appearance, they are very smart and like to challenge travelers to battle or follow them to try to help (even when they don't need help).

Its main physical characteristics are: round and smooth (face, eye socket, etc.), light blue eyes lights, often star-shaped (or may become a starwhen animated). Straight teeth (may also have hidden fangs, but is rarer). Slender and smooth bones.

Its magic is always in shades of light blue.

They are known for their high energy, be very persistence and helpful (or trying) and for liking traps (often without hunting intent ... actually without any purpose). They are also very exquisite in their appearance.

These pokesans are most commonly found in the fighter, electric, and fairy types, and the dark, poisonous, and ghost types in this Family are quite rare.

The colors of his clothes are: Light blue, white and gray with patterns sometimes in black and yellow.

They have a habit of living in packs, no matter if they are of the same Genre, Family, or Class, even if you find one of them alone (usually a young one wanting to prove himself to a pack), they won't stay that way for long. These pokesans do not thrive in solitude.

We can find big packs exclusively from this Family.

Their heat cycles are intense but sparse (as they are very energetic, they end up spending more magic than other Families, so their bodies can't accumulate it at the same level as other pokesans). They often look for partners either to relieve symptoms or to mate.

They do not necessarily expect to be mated to breed puppies (in fact it is very common to be independent parents).


	14. Pokesans x Pokesans - Swapfell Family

**Swapfell**

Swapfell, or Fellswap as some people prefer, are pokesans resulting from mating Fell pokesans with Swap Pokesans.

Normally when two (or more) pokensans from different Families generate offspring, the resulting puppy (or puppies) will have the predominant characteristics of only one Family, but in rare cases they may be born with a mixture of both. 

These rare pokesans are placed in the Swapfell subfamily.

This classification is usually used with Swap and Fell cross puppies. In the case of Fell and Classic or Swap and Classic these pokesans have very similar characteristics and usually puppies end up with predominant characteristics of only one of the Families (Although extremely rare there is one exception if both pokesans have some Swapfell ancestry in their lineage, so a Swapfell may end up being born of a Classic and Fell, or Classic and Swap).

They are most commonly found in electric, dark, fighter, and fire types. Fairy and ghost types are quite rare.

Swapfell Pokesans bring together the main features of their Families. They are energetic, loud, cranky and extremely territorial.

Its main physical characteristics are: round or sharp bones (often a mixture of the two), pointed teeth (all or just canines, but always visible), colored eye lights (blue, red and even purple), star-shaped and variations like pentagram or star of many pointed. Their bones are a mixture as well, and they can be thin or thick, smooth, but usually with some kind of scars (due to being very fierce even when puppies).

Just like eye lights, its magic can range from shades of blue, red and purple. The color of his magic does not always match his eye foci (but a peculiarity of the Family).

They are known for being cranky, snobby, not running away from a fight and very loyal. Just as the Fells can also be kinda tsundering and like the Swap, they seem to have unlimited energy.

The colors of his jumpsuit are: black, shades of purple or red (sometimes a middle ground between them) and, with gray, dark blue and yellow (or gold) patterns.

These pokesans live almost exclusively alone (or at most with their mating mate). They sometimes join Swap groups, but even when they choose to live in a pack, they stay apart from the rest of the group (and will try to become pack leader). 

Although lonely and difficult to deal with, they will defend their loved ones to death.

Because they are very temperamental, these pokesans are considered the hardest to train and even more difficult to capture.

Their heat cycles are intense and aggressive, but they often prefer dealing alone than looking for a partner (and will only help another pokemon's cycle if this is a close friend).

They have bred puppies with or without mating, but it is more common to have them with a steady partner (Swapfell puppies are more likely to be Fell, or Swap than Swapfell, even if both parents are Swapfell).

And these are the Families of pokesans, but calm down! Don't rush to rush to catch pokesans now, there's still more to learn. We have seen the Families now let's go to the Classes!


	15. Pokesans x Pokesans - Classes

**Classes**

The Pokemon are separated into Classes due to unique characteristics, whether physical, personality or even magic features, in addition to the others that have in each respective Families.

Firstly,you young master Pokesans, should know that there are Classes that belong to only certain Genres, as is the case with the Gasterblaster Class that belongs only to the Pokesans or Shift that belongs only to the Pokeflowey.

Second, you can find all Families in all Pokesans Classes, except for one.

This means, for example, that there are Outer Class Pokesans belonging to Familia Classic, Fell, Swap or Swapfell (with more or less number in one or another Family).

The only exception is the Mistica Class which is only found in the Classic Family (and even this information is questionable). 

I'll talk more about this enigmatic class when we get to it.

Classes are divided by Birth Classes and Evolutionary Classes. As the names say, one Class is acquired at birth, while the other is only obtained by evolution.

In the Pokesans there are two Evolutionary Classes: Horror and Dust, and six of Birth: Outer, Lust, Dance, Gasterblaster, Legendary and Mystical.

I will start with both Evolutionary Classes.


	16. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Horror

**Horror**

This Class can only be obtained after an evolution (in any Family). Nevertheless, it is much easier to capture a wild Horror Class pokesans than to train a pokesans to evolve into this Class. This is because this Class is only achieved by following a specific set of steps (which strangely is easier to happen in the wild than with training and dedication).

These steps are: the Pokesans must be at a certain level (varying by Family), be in combat, and take a hit from a super-effective attack that fails (that is, an attack that would guarantee the opponent's victory, but for some unknown reason, this does not end with the pokemon HP).

In addition all the pokesans in question must be in a certain state of mind so that, having all these factors, it evolves into a Horror Class (see? It is much easier to capture an evolved one than to try to do all these steps and hope it works).

Pokesans of this Class have as their main features a large hole in their skulls, only a functional focal light, always in the shade of red (in the case of Classic and Fell) or diminished eye socket or small or nonexistent eye lights (in the case of Swap and Swapfell), wider jaws (a bigger smile as it were) and a larger number of teeth. They are also prone to some kind of psychological disorder.

Because of this latter trait, their behavior also changes: In the case of the Classic (the most abundant Family in this Class), although they seem lazy, they are much more active, suspicious and aggressive.

They are "lone wolf" type, never living in packs and are often found in or near cities. They are known to be antisocial, their nervous tics, active hunters, and as territorial as Fells. They are also known to hold a grudge (even if they don't remember why anymore).

Once caught and forming a strong bond with their master they are very loyal but still prone to disobedience occasionally (often pretending not to understand a command or simply "forgetting" what they are doing).

It is the hardest Class to train and the slowded to warm up to its trainers.

Little is known of this Class in the Fell Family, as unlike the Classic or Swap they prefer to stay away from the Monster clusters and are equally reclusive in the wild.

The few reports we know are that they are extremely aggressive and live practically isolated from other Pokemon. The few captured are fierce pokesans in battle and it takes skill and a firm pulse to control them (especially so as not to devour your defeated opponents or challenging trainer).

In the Swap Family they are more "docile", but you should be as cautious as the other two Families, as they are known to bite and attack for no reason, including their own trainers. 

They also often have a hearing or memory problem, often not responding to commands or forgetting what they are doing (and often paralyzing or giving up in the middle of a fight).

They seem to want the company of others, be they Monsters or Pokemon, but due to their appearance and altered mental state they are usually avoided by both.

If it is already rare to find Swapfell pokesans, finding Classes of these pokesans is even rarer. There are no actual data for this Class in this Family (we have only a few reports of wild sightings), but we can imagine that they are as wild and altered as their counterparts.

Most Horror Classes are Nocturnal and Ghost Type and may vary to Metallic and even Poisonous.

Their clothing colors usually follow those of their respective Families, but invariably have reddish stains and rips in them.This class is not known for being careful with its appearance (even the Swap).

Their magic usually follows the respective color of each Family, but it is not uncommon to find them with blood red magic, even in a Swap or Classic.

The symptoms of heat cycles are aggressive but very sparse. They don't usually look for heat mates (not because they don't want to, but because it's rare for other Pokemon to agree to help).

They have only bred puppies with a mated partner and are even more aggressive if they have a mate or pup (be in any Family).


	17. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the dangerous (and illegal) Dust Class!

**Dust**

**ATTENTION!**

**The Dust Class is considered illegal and is not allowed in licensed Competitions and Tournaments. Possession of a Dust may result in the suspension of the Trainer's license, the ban of the Pokemon Trainers and Masters League, and possible imprisonment.**

Dust is the second Pokesans Class obtained by evolution following a certain process which I will not specify which they are. Just know that if you are a **GOOD** and **WISE** trainer (or rather Monster) your Pokemon will **NOT** become a Dust.

This class is incredibly powerful, but also **EXTREMELY DANGEROUS**. Its degree of danger is such that this Class has been banned from competitions and licensed duels and its masters have lost their license and their rights as a Coach (not to mention the cruelty that is required to evolve this Class that makes anyone possessing it a certificate of madness or/and malignancy).

They is pejoratively (but not wrongly) dubbed the Murder Class because it is known for its number of victims, including its own masters.

The only physical feature that distinguishes them in any Family is that their eye lights are blue with an outer red circle, often covered with dust (hence their name) and their overalls have a white or gray hood almost always up.

They, like the Horror Class, have some kind of mental disorder that makes them extremely unstable and dangerous, much more than the Horror Class can be.

They may look the same as their respective Families, but don't be fooled, they are shrewd, violent (even Swaps) and with a taste for sadism.

They are solitary creatures, but some individuals of this Class have already been sighted in the company of other Horror Class pokesans. Both seem to tolerate each other occasionally, but rarely for long periods of time (and usually terminate their "partnership" in a bloody way).

Although they may be found in the company of other Pokemons (other than Horror type), and never more than two, it is more likely that the Pokemon in question is your prey, or with any luck a mating companion.

They are rare Pokesans (thanks to the Angel for this), and although they are found in the wild (usually because they have “escaped” from their masters) a pokesans will not evolve into a Dust in the wild.

They are considered an untreatable class and are known for their sadism, lack of mercy, intelligence (they are famous for deceiving and manipulating other pokemons and even Monsters) and imbalance (they may appear completely calm, and even convey that they are happy at one time and at another have outbreaks of anger in which they have attacked and will destroy everything around them).

If you happen to encounter these pokesans in the wild, **do not try to fight them, much less try to capture them** , just move away as quickly as possible (and pray to the Angel that you can escape). After all, even if you succeed, it's not like you could use it in fights or competitions (since it's illegal).

And don't make the mistake of trying to "fix" or "domesticate" them. More than one Monster has died trying unsuccessfully.

If challenged by any “trainer” (as if anyone in possession of a Dust can receive this title, humpf!) with a pokémon of this Class, **escape the fight as soon as possible and seek the authorities**.

As for getting it through an evolution... there are trainers who have achieved this "feat" but very few have lived long to regogiarize (and the few who did are not well regarded in society and are mostly arrested or killed).

Its magic is usually blue sometimes with a red glow surrounding it or totally red (rarer).

It is very rare to find a non-Familia Classic Dust, but cases have already been reported in Famila Fell and Swap. A Pokesans Swapfell has never been documented in this Class.

They are almost all psychic type.

It is unknown about their Heat Cycles, but if they do have it they seem to manage their symptoms well (which has led to a rumor that they do not have such Cycles, but this has not been proven or refuted to date). They rarely have a mating partner, and even rarer to breed offspring (or rather, the partner lives long enough to breed one).

Again, warn you, if you see a pokesans with the above characteristics, **RUN AWAY**!

**YOU WERE WARNED!**


	18. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a "rehearsal" with another Pokesans Class?

Right now that we talk about the two classes (*cough* most dangerous *cough*) evolutionary, let's talk about the (most enjoyable) remaining.

**Dance**

This Class has no physical differences from those already seen in Families, what makes them a distinguishable Class is their magic and behavior.

These pokesans exhibit rhythmic, fluid movements that we can only classify as a kind of (surprise!) dance.

These movements, or dancing as I will call her from now on, are not only a behavioral trait, but also magic.

Dancers use dance for everything! As a way of showing affection, imparting teachings, challenging opponents, etc. Dance acts as a channel for your intentions (and may affect your magic) and has often been classified as a language of its own for these pokemons.

They have dances that are common to everyone (regardless of Genre or Family), others that are only found in certain packs, but all pokesans of this Class are born with a unique dance, a set of movements and rhythms that belong to them only (as digital printing on some types of Monsters).

Some pokesans spend their entire lives training and perfecting their movements (whether they are their own or common to everyone).

As for its magic, it emits something like a "vibration" (many Monsters say they even hear a kind of music coming from these pokemons) somewhat similar to the Soul Resonance of a Heat Cycle. This "vibration" like resonance can affect other Pokemon and even Montros (even more strongly than resonance).

Usually this phenomenon is seen more intensely in its Heat Cycle (there are studies that indicate that there is a synchronization between both, which corroborates that they are similar effects) or when the pokesans are in a very altered state (very happy, excited, scared...) causing the affected Pokemon (and Monsters) to end up entering the dance, so to speak, he, he, he... 

(Just let me warn you that this will not magically turn you into a good dancer. If you have two left feet, you will stay that way)

It is still under study whether it is the compulsion to dance that causes its magic to change to suit this strange need or whether it is the peculiarity in its magic that creates this need to dance.

What we do know for sure is that dance is an intrinsic part of this pokemon and may even affect your health (a Dancer who refuses to dance is a clear indication that the pokemon is in poor health and should be watched very carefully).

They have fighting dances, which increase the power of a blow, dances that stun an enemy, celebratory dances and even say that a bunch of these pokesans have the power to alter the nature (the weather or surrounding environment, things like that). 

As you can imagine, they are widely used in Skill and Beauty Competitions and are known to be demanding (with themselves, your partners and masters), perfectionists and competitive.

The Classics are adept at dances that increase defense and special attack status and their movements are smooth and elaborate. They are perfectionists and do not have much resistance, but will give their all in a challenge. Although they will not be carried away by provocations or challenges, they will hold a grudge longer than other Classes / Families.

The Fells are dance specialists who increase combat status. Their movements are usually fast and blunt. They often fall for taunts, but just like the Classic do not have much resistance and quickly give up the challenge (basically they are straw fire).

Swaps, on the other hand, prefer dances that increase agility with energetic and cheerful movements. They are a bit exhibitionist and love to be praised. A friendly challenge can stimulate them, but they are rarely motivated by them (they would rather try to outdo themselves than overcome a challenger).

This Class is one of the few that has most frequently seen a Swapfells. They are even more proud, but also have a less combative or explosive tendency.  
They are dance specialists who increase attack status and their movements are elaborate and intense. They are unaffected by teasing, and challengers are looked down upon (they see creatures who need to tease and challenge others as weak who have to assert themselves).

Your overalls always go to the feet (no matter what the evolutionary stage) and sometimes have a hood like a flap resembling something like a cap. Their clothing colors and magic are respective to each Family.

We usually find them in the Normal and Wrestler Types.

They live in packs, sometimes even mixed with other Pokemon, but always from the Dance Class.  
Even if you find any of these pokesans alone in the woods there must be a group of them not far away (the strayer most likely must be a young man who has gone off to train in secret). 

Of course, they have the habit of displaying elaborate and contagious choreography as mating rituals, and because of this their Cycles are often mild, as they often end up expending a lot of energy on their exhibitions.

They do not usually look for Heat partners (these pokesans are very picky with their choices and therefore it is very unusual to have a partner just to relieve themselves) and they will only generate offspring with mated partners and usually only in a second Heat Cycle (since the first is spent with the courtship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the stupid puns (I'm terrible at that).
> 
> At first I had little to say about them, so this chapter took so long.
> 
> Special thanks to Kamari333. Your vision of Dancetale Sans and some of your headcanons inspired me and helped to write this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and comments are always welcome!


	19. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the luster of the next Class?

**Lust**

What makes this Class unique is mainly its magic, but it also has two distinguishable physical characteristics that are heart-shaped eye lights (inverted soul) and high body temperature (regardless of whether they are fire-type).

Friendly (even the Fells), charming and nosy are known for being exhibitionists and provocateurs.

Like the Swap, they are in the habit of following travelers and can sometimes even invade homes (where they "charm" the owners to be fed or maintained), being very popular as initials (since they are easy to capture), or as companions of home.

They are widely used in Competitions (they are also good fighters, if they have coaches that can awaken their full competitive potential), but today their presentations are always monitored by a Pokeflowey Class Lust (Since this Pokemon is immune to Charm that other Pokemons of its Class exude).

They are most commonly found in the Plant, Poisonous and Fairy Types.

Their overalls are colorful and extravagant, usually some shade of purple (regardless of the family they belong to), but what really makes them unique is, like the Dance, how their magic influences them and how they can affect others.

Their magic also tends to be in shades of purple, regardless of the Family, (in the case of the Fells they are usually a purple or pinkish red).

Its magic is capable of affecting other Pokémon and even Monsters. This effect is called Charm and depending on the skill/power of the pokemon, it can affect to a greater or lesser extent. Every Pokémon of the Lust type has the Charm ability, regardless of the Type.

The effects of Charm range from relaxation, feeling of confidence, euphoria, to thinking that you are in love (it lasts only a short time even in pokemon), and instigating a false Heat.

Lust Pokesans from the Tale Family are friendly, smart and lazy. They will come closer if they know there is an advantage to them, but they will always try to repay the kindness shown to them in some way.

Unlike the Tale, the Fells are a kind of profiteers, often joining a pokemon or monster in search of advantages (protection, food, etc.) and abandoning them as quickly as they emerged. They are very independent and the most tsunderes of the Fells, but once they have earned their appreciation they are just as loyal (just don't expect them to show that loyalty openly).

Swap tends to be very sticky and is therefore avoided by other pokemons who may not always be able to handle it or its high energy. They are affectionate, needy and very tactile pokesans.

Swapfell are rare and are usually demanding bastards. Less energetic than the Swaps and more loyal than the Fells (but they will still use and abandon you easily) they will look for company and demand to be loved and pampered. If the treatment they receive is not to their liking, they will leave you in the blink of an eye, but if they manage to reach your standards they will be very loving and dedicated.

Although we can find flocks of their own, it is more common to see them mixed in flocks from other Classes or Families (never more than two per mixed flock, they don't like competition for attention).

They are sociable creatures, who do not like isolation, but due to their provocative and demanding behavior it is common to find them alone (probably migrating from one flock to another).

The Lust Class is known mainly for having its permanent Heat Cycle symptoms. These pokesans can sometimes even trigger a state of Heat in other Pokémon (and mildly affect Monsters).

As they are in a constant state of heat, it is impossible to know when they really are in a fertile cycle and because of this the conception in this Class is more difficult than in others.

Lust Pokesans don't mind having a mating partner (for the sake of the symptoms they actively look for Heat mates, but rarely for a mating partner), but it is easier to spawn puppies with a mated partner.  
Once mated, Pokesans Lust are extremely dependent on the partner and do not survive the loss of their partner.

Among the pokesans are some of the most maternal and protective, sometimes even adopting and raising puppies that are not their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, criticisms, questions are welcome!


	20. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Outer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts, trainers! Today we are going to talk about pokesans who are from "another world"!

**Outer**

The Outer Class is also known as the Extraterrestrial Class because these pokemon live in the space and are only found when they “fall” on our planet.

Due to the fact that they live in space they are one of the rarest Pokémon Classes (second only to the Legendary, Mystical and Dust).

Like Dance and Lust, what sets this Class apart is its magic, more precisely its coloring, and its ability to alter the gravity of objects, Pokémon, Monsters and even themselves.

Because their original “habitat” is impossible for us to reach, there is not much knowledge about their habits, what they eat while in space (there are theories that once in space they absorb solar energy as a kind of “photosynthesis”, or live in a state of semi-hibernation), or what makes them descend to our planet (if it is a conscious decision, or a simple accident).

There are more chances to find them after a rain of shooting stars or a meteorite fall (so watch the skies, Coach!).

The few specimens studied are known to be gentle, sleepy (even Swaps), friendly (Fells may be a little suspicious, but even they are more relaxed than their “earthly” parts) and look kind of dreamy (maybe it's just an effect so many naps).

Very few of these Pokesans have been documented, and there are only two cases of Swapfell recorded to date.

From what was observed they are withdrawn, irritable (but curiously they did not attack when provoked, showing incredible self-control) and both were very anxious to return to space.

They tends to be more “active” at night and likes to play small, harmless tricks (even swapfell tended to do so).

Another curious feature of this Class is the very little fighting spirit. They prefer to flee rather than fight (they usually do so only in last need and to protect their trainers or mates).

Even the Swap prefers small friendly competitions (like running a race, or seeing who can collect the largest number of berrys in an area) over real battles.

They are known for their “lightness” (literal or not), good humor, docility and detachment and are a bad choice for battles (but good at supporting other pokemons) and somewhat dispersed for competitions of beauty and skill (can- to be more successful with Swap, but it takes a lot of patience to keep them interested).

In general they are not trainable pokemons, being better as home partners.

They have dark overalls (respecting the basic colors of their Families), with some kind of “cuteness” and shiny details in them (usually gold or silver).

They were found in the types Electric, Fire, Dark, Psychic and Stone.

Its magic follows the colors of the Family, but always in two shades (forming a marble effect, or nebula) and have tiny shiny particles (imagine something like glitter).

All pokesans of this species have the ability to float (alter their gravity) regardless of whether they are Flying or Psychic.

Their Heat Cycle are mild (so much so that for a while we believe they didn't even have them) and don't seem enthusiastic about looking for partners. Despite that, they easily accept help or offer to help other pokemons.

They breed without being mated and do not mind raising the puppies alone or even letting their partners take over the breeding independently.

Some eggs of this species have been found abandoned. It is not known if they are in the habit of coming to the ground to reproduce, or just to lay their eggs (if so, they are one of the few pokesans to abandon their eggs/puppies deliberately) or if they just "fell" as it happens with adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, criticisms, questions are welcome!


	21. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Gasterblaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to learn about the powerful and mysterious Gasterblasters.

**Gasterblaster**

The Gasterblaster Class is a Class exclusive to Pokesans, with habits and physical characteristics unique among all pokesans.

Physically they are easily recognizable by their considerable size (some documented specimens reach 6 meters from the snout to the tail) and their more “animalistic” physical structures, mainly their “draconian” skulls, similar to the floating skulls (blasters) that the pokesans can cast for attacks.

In fact, not only do they just look like blasters, they really are blasters!

When the puppies of pokesans of this Class are born, the parents conjure blasters to cover the small and soft skulls of the puppies as an extra protection. When the pokesans evolve, their skulls fuse with their "improvised helmets" making them part of them.

In the first stage these pokesans are bipedal, as most pokesans are (those that have legs, I mean), but once evolved their bodies change and they become quadrupeds. They can still occasionally walk on two legs but their main form of locomotion is in four, like the bears (the animals, not Monsters).

Gasterblaster are the largest pokemons found in the world, being able to easily reach 6 meters or more.

As well as their appearance, they behave more wildly than other Classes and live exclusively in family flocks that are very difficult to find due to the fact that they inhabit inhospitable and difficult to access regions such as deserts, the top of snowy mountains or the deep volcanic caves. That is why it is so difficult to study or capture them.

The Classic Family's are found in the vast Hotland desert (and are the "easiest" to find), while the Swaps prefer Snowdin's high mountain ranges (very difficult to find them, but there are a number of sightings) and Fell the volcanic caves between the two territories (practically impossible to find and very rarely seen).

This is another unique feature of this Class, since other Classes (with the exception of Outer if we consider that its main habitat is space) are found spread across the Continent.

The Gasterblaster are considered to be the oldest known pokesans (and perhaps pokemon) and there is much speculation in the scientific field about them.

Some researchers believe that the Gasterblaster are the original pokemons, that is, the first pokemons created by the Angel. 

Others believe that in fact they are a species that diverged from the first pokemons, and due to their isolation, they ended up not developing in the same way as the rest of the other pokesans.

Regardless of their origin, they are pokesans with unique looks and habits and have very complex social structures (the most complex in the Pokemon world).

The little we know about their is thanks to the great Explorer (and current member of Elite 4) Arthurus who explored the Desert of Hotland and observed these great beings up close.

They live in groups (usually family members and belonging to a single Family), ranging from a few members (4 or 5) to groups containing more than 10.

The pack is usually led by a mated main couple (they are usually a monogamous), and only that couple can reproduce. If a pokesans want the chance to mate, they must beat the leaders or leave the pack and form their own pack.

A pokesans who challenge the leaders and lose are immediately expelled from the pack. A pokesan of this Class has little chance of surviving without a pack and it is very difficult to be accepted in another pack (usually they will have to beat the Leaders or work hard for it).

If the challenger wins the fight he takes the lead of the pack. The defeated couple remains in the pack, but they are no longer allowed to reproduce, or even challenge the new leader.

The packs are incredibly organized, with each individual having their role within.

They are usually nomads (so it is too difficult to find them), only settling in one place to reproduce and lay eggs. Once the puppies are able to travel, they move back.

While in this period they are extremely territorial, not allowing any other pack/pokemon to approach the established territory.

They are known for their skulls, their resilience, ferocity and difficulty in finding them (and therefore in capturing them).

Their overalls are usually very basic and, like their magic, follow the colors of the Families. Once evolved, their clothes do not seem to follow their growth and often end up torn (usually at the level of the chest, exposing their rib cage or dividing the jumpsuit into two pieces, blouse and pants and sometimes even disappearing completely).

It is rare that they conjure an ecto-body, except for reproduction or for flight (covering the bones of the wings).

Once evolved they only conjure blasters to cover the cubs' skulls, never to attack. They preferring to attack directly (their own skulls are, in part, blasters! So they usually loop these attacks themselves).

They are usually found in the Dragon Type with the greatest variation for Earth, Flying, Ice and Rock.

Few coaches were able to find them and even more captured them. They are very powerful pokesans, but they are not so difficult to train, once a bond is established.

Despite this they are not pokesans for beginners.

If you intend to risk and trying to capture one, I recommend taking Cyan (Friendly ball) or Purple (Long ball) Pokeballs, and a good dose of Repel (in case you survive the capture and don't get killed by the rest of the pack).

Once a bond is established, don't be alarmed by not having good mental communication with him. 

These pokesans don't seem to care (or strive) to communicate, yet you will know what they are thinking or wanting communicate (or so all the Gasterblaster masters say). They seem to be a Pokemon species that cannot (or again, does not want to) communicate, not even in a few words, in the language Monster.

We don't know much about their Heat cycles since only one couple per pack reproduces and they usually isolate themselves from the rest of the pack during that period. The couple is believed to have some kind of inhibitor that suppresses heat from the rest of the pack.

The couple usually generates 2 to 5 eggs, once again being an exception among the pokesans (who do not usually generate so many eggs) and the puppies are considered the most fragile among the pokesans and those who take the longest to control their powers (perhaps due to that’s why parents started using blasters to cover their skulls).  
The hatchlings are raised mainly by their parents, but the entire flock participates in their protection.

All this information was taken from observations of flocks of Gasterblaster of the Classic Family. Unfortunately, due to living in inhospitable and isolated places (such as mountains and deep caves with difficult access) it is almost impossible to observe flocks of other Families of this Class.

Compared to others in the same Family, the Classic are not as lazy (in fact they are considered the most active among the Classic), yet they can remain inactive for a long time, just sleeping under the scorching sun and the cold desert nights, or just enjoying the puppies playing.

Of the Swap, we only know that sometimes they help travelers lost in the snow and a greater tendency to be flying.

Fells seem to be often described with large horns and even spiny tails.

Both Families seem to have an incredible talent (we can even say magic, if you know what I mean) to hide or disappear without a trace, even though they are such big creatures.

Swapfells in this Class are so rare (since the packs do not mix and the Swap and Fell Families prefer very different habitats) that they were only briefly seen once by a traveler, who reported 2 puppies with their parents before they disappear amid rocks and fog.

To finish, out of curiosity, this Class was named in honor of the first scholar to discover them (or at least catalog it scientifically), the Researcher and Explorer WD. Gaster (the great-grandfather of the world famous Dr. Gaster).

(Hmm? What do you mean, "I'm talking too much"? That's the idea... Now wait a minute Geno, I'm not "favoring" anyone! It's not my fault if we have so little information about them that I can summarize EVERYTHING in a single article... Oh, no Cherry! Of course I don't like them more than the Fells... or the you... Oh, Come on guys! Guys? Guys?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, criticisms, questions are welcome!


	22. Pokesans x Pokesans - Class Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are reaching the end of the Classes!! Only two more to go (thanks to the Angel!).

The last two Classes are intrinsically interconnected, but I must warn you that there is not much to be said (but much to be speculated) about these two, so I hope you will not be irritated by the little information that I will present.

**Legendary**

The Legendary Class has no distinguishable characteristics other than its power.

That's right, there are no distinguishable physical, magical or behavioral characteristics apart from the Families to which each individual belongs. In short, the pokesans of this Class look and act like pokesans of the Fell , Swap or Classic Family (and Swapfell of course).

Having the same characteristics physics, colors of magic and overalls, habits and customs, identical to any pokemon of any of the Families, you must be wondering how to identify them in the wild, and the simple answer is:

**There is not.**

There is simply no way to distinguish them from ordinary pokesans unless they reveal themselves to you. And when I say reveal, I'm being literal. You will only know that you are facing a Legendary if he reveals his power, or he tells it himself.

(However, as these pokesans do not usually get involved with other beings and avoid direct combat, it is rare that they reveal themselves lightly)

So why classify these pokemon into a Class? Why not just put them in something like a category of their own?

There are many researchers who also think that the Legends should be re-classified, but due to two factors, they remain united in one Class (not to mention the work that would be to approve this change. All meetings, studies, specifications, not to mention changes in publications, classes, etc ... A lot, a lot of work, better leave it as is).

And what are these factors?

Its origin and power.

As I said, the only thing distinguishable about these pokesans is their power. Legendaries are proven (in the next Class I will explain this little technical detail more), the strongest pokemon. No other pokemon, no matter how trained and skilled, can compare to a Legendary and it is said that only Misticos can overcome them.

Due to their great power, they have the ability to communicate freely with any being (be it Monster or Pokemon) without needing a bond. They can either speak telepathically (even if they are not Psychic) or with normal Monster language.

(Since other pokemons have or get this ability, this fact cannot be considered a determining characteristic of the Class, although they seem to do it more easily than others).

It is also because of their power that these pokesans have a long life. Every Lendario pokesans is hundreds of years old and due to its longevity there are many stories (and legends, poems, songs, etc.) about them.

We only have a small number of registered pokesans in this Class, but our world is vast, so it is likely that there are many more of these pokesans scattered around than we really know (even more so because they tend to be so discreet and indistinguishable).

Although these days it is more rare to find them, it is not completely impossible to happen. Some of these pokesans are well known and even worshiped in certain regions, either for having lived there for a while, or for something they did (like helping, protecting or punishing Pokémon and Monsters and even founding or sharing knowledge with civilizations).

There is a belief that it is easier to find one in these regions, but since several trainers, researchers and hunters have tried and failed, there is not much credibility in that assumption.

And then we will enter the second factor of why these pokemon were classified in a Class.

It is said that these pokemons were created by the Misticos with special purposes (and when we say created we mean that the Misticos made them with magic, and not that they are puppies of the Misticos), often to fulfill a specific function, or to guard/protect something or a location.

Although this is a consensus in all legends, there is no evidence for this fact. Still, considering this as a "characteristic" common to all, we use it to reinforce and validate the classification of these beings, so heterogeneous, in a single category.

It is a pity that despite the reports and legends of their deeds from the past (and not so past) and sometimes having lived with Monsters, we have practically no other data about them.

(Thank you very much for nothing Monsters of the past. You could have at least written more technical details and less poems about the achievements of these pokesans!).

What we know about the Legendaries is that they are discreet, mysterious, nomadic (although they can take up residence in a certain place for an indefinite period of time), very smart and powerful. They have a long life and are single-stage pokesans (have no evolution). They are proud and committed to their "duty".

Despite their great powers they rarely demonstrate it in battle (so even if they cross paths with one of them the chance to realize that it is a Legendary is quite small), but they are capable of incredible feats when necessary (including large-scale influence on the nature and even other Pokémon and Monsters).

He has solitary habits, but sometimes they end up "adopting" the duty of leader or protector of a pokemon pack for a while (usually is when they take up residence for a while).

We have no knowledge of their Heat Cycles (if any) or whether they can reproduce (there have never been stories about the Legendary crossings between either among them or among other pokemon).

But this lack of data is expected to change in the coming years, since finally one of these mysterious pokesans has been captured (if we can say that) and we hope very soon to have more information about this Class (of course, if that this punk of Boss sends his reports correctly!!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I am already in it for months and I rewrote it about 3 times and that was the best I got.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, criticisms, questions are always welcome!


End file.
